


Muse

by LadyNovaJade



Series: Two Weeks in London universe [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Because I miss Tom x Emilia, F/M, Suggestion of sexy times, Two Weeks in London universe, a nice little one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovaJade/pseuds/LadyNovaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tom x Emilia one-shot, set after the events of "Two Weeks in London." Emilia is caught up in the urge to write and Tom decides to help her out with some characterization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I missed these two. I love the dynamic between them and while I have plans for them in the future, I thought this nice little piece would hold us all over. <3

Emilia couldn't remember the last time she looked at the clock. Time always seemed irrelevant to her when she really got on a roll with whatever story or project she was working on. She never knew what was more frustrating; when these writing spurs would happen (which was always at an inconvenient time) or when they would come to an end. 

When these urges hit, her mind would narrow and focus on that idea and that idea alone. The momentum was intoxicating. She would stay up for hours, until the early morning, until her eyes were barely staying open, if that's what it took to get the idea flushed out. She deemed it a muse calling, and it was like a fix. She always wanted more. 

Emilia and Tom had been winding down their evening, sprawled out and tangled in each other and the sheets of his bed. There was some random movie playing on the TV in the room. Tom was looking through his notes over the script of his current movie, propped up against the headboard. Emilia was lying next to him on her back, one of her legs over his, the other knee bent to hold up her laptop. 

She poked at the keyboard some, her thoughts swirling around as she tried to suss out the direction of her current story. It was almost there, she could feel it. Just on the edge of having the whole thing figured out...

Tom tossed his script to the side suddenly, shifted next to her and leaned over to save her document, then shut her laptop. She began to protest as he took the device from her and carefully set it on the nightstand. The grin on his face was irresistible and made her heart flutter in her chest. He pulled her on top of him, pulling up her tank top as her hands went for his boxers. They both rocked and moved until they were exhausted and delirious from the pleasure. 

But Emilia had not slept long afterward. The muse calling keep nagging at her.

Tom's breathing was deep and even, his arm draped over the naked dip just above her hip. Deftly, she leaned over and snatched her laptop from the table and gently scooted from his grasp to sit on the edge of the bed. It had just hit her how she wanted to flush out the scene that had bugged her all day. 

Trying to stay as quiet as she could, Emilia sat hunched over on the edge of the bed, tapping on the keys of her laptop. She knew it was very early in the morning, but she was afraid to stop. So she let the words continue to flow, hoping to get them all out and in a coherent manner.

"Darling, what are you doing?"

Tom's voice was rough and deep with sleep, caressing over her just as his hand traced down her spine. 

Emilia didn't even pause to look back at him. "I had an idea. Had to get it out."

He didn't respond and she spared him no second thought, other than believing he went back to sleep. Her fingers flew over the keyboard, her lips moving along with the words when she would stop to read over a line before continuing on. That was when she felt calloused finger tips move up her curves slowly.

"What can I do to coax you back to me?" he asked softly, his voice a tad husky still. 

But she was in the zone. Not even Tom Hiddleston's sex voice could knock her out of the focus. "Just give me a few more minutes," she mumbled, sounding completely uninterested in the thought of wrapping herself around him again.

"Emilia, it's 3:30 in the morning."

She didn't give an answer to that, just continued to type furiously. The finish was just in sight. She had it all down except... well, she had no idea how to flush out her main male character. She needed some inspiration, but she could barely think of a starting point...

The bed shifted and she was surprised when Tom moved to sit up beside her. "What is it that you're even doing?" he asked quietly, his hands reaching out to take the laptop from her.

"Wait, no!" she whispered in a panic.

Tom looked at her, eyebrow raised. He saved the document - her apparent reaction alerting him to the importance of her work - then looked back to her. "If you don't want me to read it, I'll put it down. But I would very much like to see what has pulled you from my arms this morning."

The thought of Tom reading her writing made her so nervous, her stomach lurked. "Tom, I ..."

He started to close the lid. "It's fine, love. Promise, I won't read," he interrupted, giving her a soft smile. 

She wasn't sure where her courage came from. Maybe it was her exhaustion or Tom's soft smile. But her hand rested on his to stop him closing the laptop. "No, um... no, go ahead," she answered softly, nervously.

His grin brightened, as if she had given him some prize, and pushed the screen back to look at the open word document. Emilia didn't want to watch him read it; even though she gave him permission, she still felt slightly ill thinking about what his reaction might be.

So she moved back into the bed, pressing herself up against the headboard and putting her forehead on her bent knees. Emilia forced slow, deep breaths in and out of her body. It was fine, he was just reading. And it was Tom, he would not be vicious in critiquing. Really, he would probably lie if he thought it was horrible. And as he was an actor, she was prepared for it to be a very good, very decent lie.

"Emilia," Tom started after a few moments. His voice was quiet and despite her best efforts, she couldn't read his reaction in his tone. "This... this is very good."

"Yeah?" she asked, hearing the tone of surprise in her voice. Emilia raised her head to see him grinning at the screen and then at her. 

"Yes. It has heart, I think. But..." She cringed, waiting for the inevitable. "It seems you are having trouble flushing out your male lead."

She let out her breath, relieved. "Yeah," she said, scooting back to his side. Her document was littered with asterisks and highlighted notes to come back and figure the man out. No matter what she had typed out that night, none of it fit right for what she really pictured for him. "I just can't seem to get him pinned down right. I have a few bits and pieces, but every time I try to flush him out, I get tripped up," she admitted to him.

"Hmm," he hummed, one hand coming up to cup his chin, his fingers moving along his jaw in thought. "Perhaps I could help you?"

Emilia felt her eyes grow wide and her mouth drop open a bit. That was the last thing she had expected him to say. "You ... how would you do that?"

Tom grinned, "Well, I am an actor. You have the basics for ..." He looked at the screen again, scrolling up a bit and scanning over the words with his eyes. "Jake, here. If you give me a bit of direction, I can help you establish his character."

She didn't answer him at first, just stared at him in awe. The thought... well the thought of how similar their creative processes were never occurred to her before. And when she thought about it, Tom had a very good point. The only thing keeping her from saying yes right away was the fact that ... well, she wasn't quite sure she'd be able to suss out her thoughts so they would be coherent for him.

In her silence, he cleared his throat and turned his gaze from her, "If that's awkward or anything, forget I suggested it. I thought it might..."

He was embarrassed and Emilia hated that her silence had caused him to feel that. She pressed up against him and took his face in her hands, turning his gaze to her. "It's not ... awkward really. I just didn't know what to say. I've never had an opportunity like this before," she said softly.

His eyebrows creased together, "An opportunity?"

Emilia grinned, running her fingertips along the scruff clinging to his jaw. "It's not every day a writer has a famous, talented actor offer his services to help with characterization."

Tom set the computer on the floor and turned back to her, his hands gripping her hips as hers went back to the strong line of his jaw. "Services, eh?"

She nodded, still smiling when he leaned forward and kissed her, his lips molding against hers in a familiar way that had her tingling all over. She thought he would lay her back on the bed, but was surprised when their 10-minute slow make-out session ended and Tom stood, walking over this his closest. 

Emilia was momentarily distracted by him walking bare-ass naked across the room. But she shook her head clear and looked on in confusion when he pulled his favorite black zip-up sweater from the closet and slipped it on. He pulled on his blue knit boxer briefs next and walked back over to her, sitting on the bed and looking at her seriously.

"Okay, tell me about Jake," he said. 

Emilia worried on her lower lip, studying him seriously for a moment, trying to find her focus. The fact he was no longer naked helped. She reached over and pulled the sheet up and went to wrap it around her, but Tom's hand moved to stop her. 

"I can't think when I'm naked in front of you," she protested.

"I think better when you are naked in front of me," he grinned wickedly. 

Emilia rolled her eyes and wrapped up anyway. "You know, that's actually something Jake would probably say, all cocky like that."

Tom licked his lips, "So, he's fairly arrogant?" 

She nodded. "Arrogant, stubborn. Alpha male. Doesn't want to admit he's still in love with my lead, Kate, though she broke his heart."

"He's hurt yet he still loves her; he covers that by being indifferent to her?"

Emilia felt a grin spread across her face as she excitedly scooted closer to him, "Yes, that exactly!" 

Tom pursed his lips and nodded, looking down at his hands in his lap. "Plus he's a famous athlete; I imagine he would use other women to make Kate jealous or to hurt her as much."

She opened her mouth to protest - of course he wouldn't, who would do that! - but then stopped. "You know...you have a point," she admitted quietly.

"You don't think so?"

She worried on her lower lip before responding, "I guess I'm in Kate's mind frame, since the story is from her point of view. And also... I could never do that to someone, especially if I loved them still."

Tom shrugged, "When someone really hurts you, you might do something out of your character. But if I were Jake," he paused to clear his throat and adjust his collar of his sweater as he adopted a stern face, "I would say that it was down right heartless and cold of you to do that. Especially if you claimed to love me."

Emilia's breath caught in her throat. She swallowed hard and drew up all her thoughts and character notes on Kate. "But you don't understand, you only see if from that point of view. Being the significant other of a famous athlete isn't the easiest thing in the world."

"You should have talked to me about it then," he argued, his face still stern, and Emilia wasn't sure she could see anything of Tom gazing at her.

 _Okay, we're acting here. Just remember, acting,_ Emilia told herself as she straightened her spine, trying her best to be her character, Kate. "And I tried, you wouldn't listen. You thought I was strong enough to handle it, but you were wrong. I may be a smartass and act like I don't care, but I'm not you. I'm not used to this."

"It's not about getting used to it, it's not about them. It's about you and me! It's about you trusting me, trusting in us that we could make it through!"

"You think this is about me not trusting you?" Emilia asked, her brow crinkling. She was suddenly unsure if they were still in character or if they suddenly were talking about themselves.

"What else am I supposed to think if you don't talk to me? You promised you loved me then you left me. I think that pretty much speaks volumes of your trust in me, your love for me," Tom repeated, crossing his arms over his chest and twisting his face in anger.

Fear blossomed in Emilia's chest, _It's only acting, Em. He's trying to help._ And he was really hitting the nail on the head; all the things she couldn't give voice to for Jake were coming out with vicious undertones from Tom. She swallowed hard and dropped her head, realizing the reason she couldn't figure out Jake was because she was thinking like Kate. How could she understand that pain he would feel if she was thinking so flatly?

"You're right," she breathed, her fingers playing with the sheet wrapped about her. "I ... I was too busy thinking about what Kate would be thinking, understanding her feelings to realize how hurt Jake would be. How his character would have him defensive, have him lash out..."

She then looked up at him, giving him a sincere stare. "Tom, you know I would never do that to you, right? I said I love you and I would work on me and this. I won't give up so easily."

He blinked once, then again, the anger melting from his face and just like that, her Tom was in front of her again. He bowed his head and took a deep breath, seeming to decompress. After a moment, he slowly tilted his head up, his eyebrows raising as his eyes lifted to her again and swallowed hard. Emilia felt her heart catch in her throat. She reached forward and cupped his scruffy jaw, rasping her thumb over the stubble.

"I love you, Tom. And I mean it," she whispered.

They stared at one another for a heartbeat before Tom closed the space between them quickly, slipping his fingers into her hair as he tilted her head up and kissed her deeply. Emilia held onto wrists, her lips parting under his insistent demand. Slowly, he pushed her back into the bed, one hand venturing down, pulling the sheet covering her with it. 

After a moment of dropping kisses along her jaw and neck, Tom pulled back up, slightly out of breath as his eyes searched hers. "I know you mean it, I do. I'm sorry, love. It hit a little too close to home, I got carried away and..."

"Shhh," Emilia interrupted him, brushing her fingers along his jaw, over his lips. "It's okay. You were actually a big help."

His brow knitted together, "How? I complete went off track..."

"No," she interrupted him again with a shake of her head. A small smile curled her lips as she urged him back down to kiss her. "You helped me see his character better. You were exactly what I needed. You always have been."

This time his kisses were less fierce, but just as loving, just as needy. "I promise I always will be," he murmured against her lips, dragging her sheet away and tossing it to the end of the bed.

Emilia smiled and slowly reached up to unzip his sweater. "You know, you can help me with something else I need right now," she whispered seductively as she could.

"Hmmm," Tom paused, gently coaxing her thighs open under this fingers and and sliding his palm over her center. "I think I have an idea of what you mean."

She giggled and kissed him again, wrapping her legs about his waist. Her muse was lost for the time being, but Emilia had a feeling Tom would be great future inspiration.


End file.
